Miről mesél?
by Vertel
Summary: Slash, egy meglehetősen furcsa párosítással...


Harry fáradt sóhajjal zárta magára Sirius szobájának ajtaját. Ron és Hermione vitája – bár a barátai két emelettel lejjebb tartózkodtak – még itt is tisztán hallható volt. „Üvöltsenek csak, Mrs. Weasley majd felfigyel rá, és alaposan leszidja őket." Harry dideregve vánszorgott a helyiség legtávolabbi sarkába. Lekuporodott a szőnyegre, lehúzta az ágyról a kopott takarót és maga köré csavarta, aztán előbányászta a zsebéből az idei takarító-hadjáratban zsákmányolt kincset. Régi, dohszagú könyvecske volt, fekete bőrborítással, és alig olvasható _Határidőnapló 1977_ felirattal. Az első oldalra körmölt szöveg alapján, annak idején valami trükkös varázslatot szórhattak a naplóra, hogy illetéktelenek ne leshessenek bele.

_Anya: Remélem kesztyűt húztál, mielőtt rászántad magad, hogy a könyvemhez érj. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha ez a förtelmes mugli tárgy megfertőzne.  
Apa: Hát idetévedtél? Nos, ez volna szerény hajlékom. Hogy ki vagyok? Az idősebb fiad. Rémlik még? A naplót nyugodtan tedd vissza oda, ahol találtad, nincs benne olyan, ami számodra érdekes lehet.  
Reg: Add fel, úgyse tudod megtörni a bűbájomat!  
Cissy, Bella: Ahogy egy mugli mondás tartja, aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik. Azt javaslom vigyázzatok, mert ha így folytatjátok, aranyvér ide vagy oda, nem lesz, aki elvegyen titeket.  
Piton: Ha kárt teszel benne, megöllek!  
Bárki más: A könyv valószínűleg véletlenül került hozzád, tehát ha módodban áll, kérlek, juttasd vissza nekem. Előre is őszinte hálával, Sirius Black._

A következő lapokon más kézírással vizsgák dátumai, lecke-címek és jegyzetek következtek. Meglehetősen kuszán, és átláthatatlanul. „Bár az eredeti tulajdonos biztos kiigazodott rajtuk." Sirius – Harry nem először tűnődött el azon, vajon hogy került a birtokába a napló – fényképalbumnak használta a könyvet, de (talán az elődje iránti tiszteletből) nem takart el a fotókkal egyetlen megjegyzést vagy unaloműző firkát se.

Harry végigfutatta az ujját az első – a főhelyet elfoglaló - kép szegélyén. „A Tekergők…" A négy fiú egymást átkarolva nevetett a kamerába, és James, aki valahogy szabaddá tudta tenni az egyik kezét vidáman integetett. Harry torka összeszorult, ahogy az arcukat tanulmányozta.

Pettigrew hiába mosolygott együtt a többiekkel, sütött róla, hogy legszívesebben lesöpörné magáról Lupin karját, és otthagyná a társaságot. James gondolatban már a fényképet készítő lányt ölelte, Remus szerényen, kissé kettejük mögé bújva várta, hogy végre villanjon a vaku. A kép jobb szélén álló Sirius pedig gyanútlan jókedvvel pillantott a barátaira…

* * *

Az Isten szerelmére, Lily! Nyomd már le az a gombot! Esküszöm ilyen nincs! Nem veszed észre, hogy Ágas mindjárt röhögő-görcsöt kap? Aú! Felemelted a karod? Nagyszerű, de az enyémet közben kicsavarod… Könyörgöm, hadd eresszük el végre egymást!

Peter szemei lázasan csillognak, az arca kipirult… Hetek óta olyan fura. Talán beteg? Nem hiszem, de ha mégis… Esetleg elkaphatnám tőle, és akkor lábadozhatunk együtt. Megdumálnám Pomfreyval, hogy a hálóteremben maradhassunk a gyengélkedő helyett. Minimum egy délelőtt James és Remus nélkül… Ó, álmok, szép álmok!

Sajnos, szinte biztos, hogy más baja van. Sürgősen beszélnem kell vele.

* * *

Leugrott a padról, és határozott léptekkel az ajtó elé indult. Nem zavartattam magam, mert tudtam, hogy úgyis bíbelődik egy ideig, mire sikerül feloldania a bűbájaimat.

Jaj, Peter! Már akkor sejtettem, hogy gond lesz, mikor olyan vonakodva egyezett bele a találkozóba. Vagyis, abba, hogy galléron ragadjam, és berángassam a legközelebbi üres tanterembe. (Általában készségesebb.)

A lelkizés nem ment olyan simán, mint terveztem. Sőt! Egyáltalán sehogy se ment. Én elvégeztem a reszortomat. Rákérdeztem, mi bántja. Erre ő? Kussolt. Ott gubbasztott a pad tetején, hallgatott… Még csak rám se méltóztatott nézni. Mintha valamivel vérig sértettem volna. (Azért gyorsan végigfutottam az elmúlt időszakon, hátha valóban ilyesmi áll a háttérben.)

Hangszigetelés kilőve... Nem halogathattam tovább a cselekvést. Mögé sétáltam, és átöleltem. Összerezzent.

- Ne próbálj úgy kezelni, mint egy plüssjátékot! – morogta.

Én azonban úgy éreztem, koránt sincs annyira ellenére a helyzet. – Érdekes. Eddig még sohasem panaszkodtál miatta.

- Miért én? – sóhajtotta.

Neee! Már megint itt tartunk? Keserves munka árán, de sikerült leszoktatnom erről. Vagyis úgy hittem. Közelebb hajoltam, és a fülébe suttogtam a választ: - James túlzottan hasonlít rám, vele kissé skizofrén színezete lenne a dolognak. Plusz, Evans széttépne, ha megtudná. Remus pedig… ő egyszerűen csak nem az esetem. Idegesítően okos, akadékoskodó, rendmániás… És neki közbenjáró se kell, saját maga szaggatna darabokra, ha akár csak céloznék is rá, hogy ő meg én…

- Tény, hogy egyre kevésbé tolerálja az idióta poénokat – jegyezte meg Peter elgondolkodva.

Ezt jó jelnek tekintettem. Nemcsak amiatt, hogy végre használta az agyát – és nem önsajnálatra -, hanem azért is, mert ez a megnyilatkozás arra utalt, hajlandó kommunikálni velem. Én naiv!

Megfordult, hagyta, hogy tisztességesen is magamhoz szorítsam – nem mernék megesküdni rá, de azt hiszem ő is átölelt -, engedte, hogy megcsókoljam… A következő másodpercben meg mire eszméltem fel?

Kikapta a varázspálcát a zsebemből, és a terem túlsó végébe hajította. Bámulatosan gyors reflexei vannak. Akkor és ott átkoztam is őket rendesen. Míg én a padok közt bukdácsolva rohanni kezdtem, ő feltörte az utolsó varázslatomat is, és komótosan elsétált. Nyomorult dög! Ha nem aggódnék miatta annyira, térden csúszva kuncsoroghatna a bocsánatomért.

* * *

Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, mikor átváltoztatástanon odalökte elém azt a cetlit. Arra kért, hogy találkozzunk, takarodó után a csillagvizsgáló toronyban. Igazán elmesélhetné, a tegnapiak után, ugyan mitől került hirtelen ilyen fene romantikus hangulatba. Na nem mintha bánnám.

Késve érkeztem a toronyba – a Black-nevelés maradéka, meg a csorbát szenvedett önbecsülésem lázadása…

Peter nem vette zokon, hogy megvárattam. Március volt, hűvös, telet idéző estékkel, ő mégis ott ücsörgött a köveken. A lábait felhúzta a mellkasához, és mereven bámulta a csillagokat.

Piszkosfehér, mugli-féle dzseki volt rajta. (Jellemző. Karácsonyra kapott tőlem egy varázslóknak valót, sárkánybőrből, de mindig talált kifogást, hogy ne kelljen hordania. „Az alagútban mászkáláshoz?! Megőrültél? Még elszakítanám." Vagy: „James és Remus faggatna, honnan van, és akkor mit feleljek? Az igazat? Siriusszal járok? Elképzelted, hogyan végződne az a csevej?")

Letelepedtem mellé. Csakis az ő kedvéért voltam hajlandó ekkora áldozatot hozni. A kövek – amint arra számítottam is - fagyosak voltak, és még nedvesek a késő délutáni záportól. Percek alatt átáztatták a nadrágomat.

Peter is vacogott. Szerettem volna átölelni, de sejtettem, hogy most nem örülne neki.

- Tengernyi időnk van – törtem meg a csendet, és imádkoztam, hogy ennél pontnál kezdjen hevesen tiltakozni. Nem tette. – Remus mélyen alszik, ki kell hevernie az előző teliholdat, James pedig kiszökött Roxmortsba Lilyvel. Gondoltad volna, hogy a minta-prefektus…

- Félek – suttogta Peter.

Ennyi. Hirtelen fogalmam se volt, hogy viszonyuljak egy ilyen vallomáshoz. – Világosan elmagyaráztam, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki… - vágtam bele indulatosan, de félbeszakított.

- Fogd be, Sirius!

Merem állítani, embert ilyen unottan és közönyösen még nem szólítottak fel erre.

- Emlékszel, hogy novemberben esszét kellett írnom mágiatörténetre?

Ugyan nem fért a fejembe, hogy jön ide a szellem-prof meg az ostoba dolgozata, de elhatároztam, hogy – mivel a természet megelőzött csak képletesen - megölöm Binnset, ha ő az oka Peter szomorúságának. (Bár addig meggyőződésem volt, hogy kizárólag a tömeges álomba-zuhanás írható a számlájára.)

- Hogyne. – Igen, _hogyne_. Peter egész hónapban hanyagolt, hogy azt a vackot időben befejezhesse.

- A sötét tanok úttörői… Tudod…

Honnan tudnám?! Ha bárki más jön ilyen hülyeséggel, felállok és otthagyom, vagy „tapintatosan" beléfojtom a szót, ha netán Holdsáp az illető.

-… a tizenötödik században feketemágusok egy csoportja, rontások és átkok tucatjait fejlesztette ki. Tőlük ered a legtöbb tiltott varázslat, és… Eléggé beleástam magam a témába. A lényeg, hogy karácsony előtt, Yaxley rám támadott. Cserébe, amiért Ágas ráuszította azokat a furkászokat.

- Kellett neki a családi pecsétgyűrűvel az ujján parádézni – szúrtam közbe, de Peter nem figyelt rám.

- Harcoltunk, vagyis… Mit szépítsük? Szarul párbajozom. Esélyem se volt sértetlenül kivergődni abból a szituációból, és… én… alkalmaztam az egyik olyan átkot.

Bűntudatosan hajtotta a térdére a fejét. Mikor felnézett, mintha meglepte volna, hogy még mindig ott vagyok, és – kissé talán bambán – őt bámulom. – Értem, de Peter… Ez nem akkora tragédia. Megtörtént, megbántad. Vége.

- Tévedsz – makacskodott. – Én… azt hittem, képtelen lennék sötét átkot küldeni valakire. Hogy hiába is ejtem ki a varázsigét, a mágiám nem reagál… Az ördögbe is! Azt hittem, ez… Ennek nehezebbnek kéne lennie! Nem csak suhintasz egyet, és… - Legyintett a kezével. - Mint egy rohadt _Alohomora_…

- Épp az a lényeg, hogy nem szükséges hozzá speciális képzettség, különösebb szándék se, csak… a választáson múlik. – Megrántottam a vállam. - Dumbledore mindig ezt szajkózza, és neki lassan száznegyven évnyi tapasztalat van a háta mögött, szóval lehet benne valami.

Csüggedten bólintott. Olykor igazán zseniális vagyok, még ha a mondandóm egyes elemeit másoktól kölcsönzöm is.

- És ha nem vagyok elég bátor helyesen dönteni? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Én melletted leszek, hogy megvédjelek.

Édesen, szentimentálisan, könnyekre fakasztóan hangzott… volna, de Peter érthetetlen módon felfortyant.

- Nem kell babusgatnod, kösz szépen!

Basszus, miért mindig akkor fogalmazok kétértelműen, mikor nem is célom?

- Nem attól, hogy döntened kelljen – nyugtattam. – Távol álljon tőlem, hogy meggátoljalak a bajkeverésben. De segítek, hogy ne sodródj rossz irányba. Mit szólsz?

Nem szólt semmit, csak eltolt magától – beszéd közben lopva odabújtam hozzá -, ezzel finoman utalva rá, hogy egyedül szeretne lenni. Felőlem! Minden tagom elzsibbadt a kényelmetlen hely meg a hideg miatt.

* * *

- Még mindig ágyban van? – méltatlankodott Ágas. – Shepard megnyúzza, ha megint késik SVK-ról.

Nyűgös nyöszörgéssel gördültem a hátamra, jelezve, hogy magasról teszek mind az órára, mind drága professzorunk fenyegetéseire.

- Menjetek csak! Majd én felébresztem.

A matrac besüppedt mellettem, aztán egy kéz, végigsimítva a mellkasomon, a vállamra csúszott. Hunyorogva nyitottam ki a szemem.

Peter először nagyon komolyan nézett rám, majd mielőtt megmukkanhattam volna, hogy jó reggelt kívánjak, vagy szóljak neki, hogy megint nem sikerült normálisan megkötnie a nyakkendőjét, lehajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt.

Utána nem ült fel teljesen, hanem megtámasztotta magát, ezzel arra kényszerítve, hogy fekve maradjak. - Gondolkoztam azon, amit tegnap mondtál – jelentette ki.

Jézusom! Alszik ez a gyerek egyáltalán? Különben is, mire jó folyton töprengeni meg mérlegelni? Bezzeg én! Szeretem, és kész. Minek túlkombinálni?

- Ha úgy adódik, megmentenél?

Majdnem kinevettem, de csak majdnem. Megerősítésre várt, és annyira védtelen volt, annyira ártatlan – én meg annyira érzelgős, így korán reggel…

- Bolond vagy.

- Komolyan kérdeztem, Sirius – „dorgált meg". Na most, az ilyesmi, akkor se működött, ha Remus vagy Lily csinálta, Peter pedig rendszerint azt érte el vele – már ha négyszemközt voltunk -, hogy… Végül is a legegyszerűbb, ha emlékeztetem rá.

Megcirógattam a tarkóját. – Bolond… Lefordítom: igen. – És magamhoz húztam, mivel csókolózni egész jó ötletnek tűnt, az a nyakkendő meg amúgy is igazításra szorult…


End file.
